Night Time Melodies
by Sir Sloth Peen
Summary: When Beca hears a girl singing late at night on the campus, she quickly becomes obsessed with the girl and the melody she sings. But first, she has to find the who sings her those night time melodies. Divided into short parts. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

PART 1

On the first night, it's irritating.

It's late the first time the brunette hears it. The open window lets the crisp fall air in past the drapes that flutter gently like leaves against the breeze. The sound is carried gently on the air and brushes against her ears just a smidgen loud enough to distract her from her mixing. Anyone on the sidewalk- if there were any at that time- would've seen a head with chestnut hair leaning dangerously far out of her window as she tried to find the source of the noise. They would've seen the same thing at the same time the night after, and the night after that.

On the fourth night, she misses it.

It's odd now that she anticipates the melody sung by someone on the campus. On the fourth night, a Friday, the music made by the mystery woman is absent. She peeks out the window like some eager pup, and settles down for an hour later to wait and see if they'll turn up. _Good. _She thinks sourly. _Maybe now I can go back to my music. _But another hour later when she tosses grumpily in bed she knows that she'd really rather listen to whoever is singing that song than sit alone and try to make her own music.

That Monday, she hears it again.

Just over the din of the showers she hears the harmony and gently sung lyrics. She whips her curtain back and stumbles out of the cubicle- nearly slipping on the soap on the floor- fast enough to see a taller girl with red hair disappear around the corner. "Fuck, Mitchell!" says a girl from her English Lit. class. "What the hell is your problem? At least get a towel on." The brunette feels the flush in her cheeks when she realises her state of undress. With a mumbled _"Sorry." _She disappears back into the stall to finish her shower.

That night, she dreams about an endless walk behind a girl with red hair.

The sound of old vinyls being stacked fills the silence the day after when he asks her what's wrong. He stays quiet as she collects her thoughts and after a minute or two she begins "Well, I was mixing a few nights ago…"

When she finishes, the dwindling stack of vinyls is evidence of how much time has passed. He cocks his head at her when she finishes and grins. "Well, alt girl," he states, referring to her obvious taste in clothing and music "sound like you're crushing on a girl when you haven't even seen her face yet." it earns him a thrown vinyl, which he dodges easily "Shut up, Jesse." She says good naturedly. He only laughs louder. But silently, she has to agree.

Hopefully this will extend somewhere below 10 parts. Reviews will probably make me write faster.


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

The coffee in her hands was still quiet warm when her fingers wrapped around the cup. The heat warmed her chilled fingers and distracted her from the intense stare her father was directing her way. He cleared his throat and took a sip from his espresso. "Maybe it would be worth joining an extracurricular activity, Beca. There are some that are still open for members." he gathered his coat in his arms and stood. "And would you please start attending your philosophy classes? Your professor mentioned you in the staffroom today." He said brusquely, picking up his suitcase and exiting the small café. It smelled like wood and coffee and Beca sat for a few moments to enjoy the heat of the coffee in her hands. They had barely spoken for ten minutes before her father had made his escape. Blowing a puff of air slowly out of her face she reached into her pocket and rested a scrunched ten dollar bill on the table. He couldn't even have paid for his own damn coffee, she thought sourly.

It was hardly her fault her mood was ruined. She had barely gotten any sleep with the sudden influx of assignments and her not so subtle hunt for the redhead girl. A few days prior she had asked a woman if she could sing after catching a glimpse of her on the campus. _Because fuck, Mitchell, you're going crazy. _One of the waitresses came by and picked up her now empty coffee cup and tip. Checking her phone for the time, she realized she was at least thirty minutes late for her philosophy class.

It was a day later as she made her way out of her music theory class that a heavily glittered sign caught her attention. _Barden Bellas. _She read. _Cappella group. Positions still open. _Along the bottom were flaps of paper with a number written on them. None were touched. Beca snorted, tearing one off the bottom. Apparently cappella groups are highly popular. She turned, and was startled to come face to face with a taller blonde with her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at Beca. _Okay. _Stepping around the creepy blonde, she could feel the stare she was receiving as she walked down the hall. Chancing a look back, she found the blonde had disappeared.

xXx

Sitting out on the grassy quad with her earphones over head was making to be a really good day. Not one thought of the assignments that she had handed in had bothered her. More importantly, however, she hadn't had one thought about the red head all day. Maybe she was already getting over her?

For a long while she sat staring intently at the screen when she noticed a pair of knees right in front of her and awfully close to her face and her laptop. Looking up she could feel her brow nit together when the blonde was staring in front of her again. She slowly closed her laptop and cleared her throat. "Can I help you?" the brunette asked the blonde.

"You were looking at the Barden Bella's signup sheet yesterday." She stated. _Okay. _

"I was? Oh, yeah, yes. I was." The DJ replied.

"Okay."

"Okay." Beca silently cursed her inability to converse under pressure when the silence between them stretched for what felt like forever.

"Are you going to join?" the blonde prodded. Beca shrugged. It was a _thing_ now, apparently. To her it sounded kinda horrifying to hear music with no actual instruments at all. She didn't have to answer, however, because the blonde was distracted when a voice called out behind her. "Hey 'Bree! 'Bree!" a red head called from the path just down the hill. Her arm waved enthusiastically in the air as she hopped slightly on the spot. "Hold on, Chloe. I'm talking to that girl I was talking about yesterday!" the blonde- 'Bree?- yelled back. _Chloe, Chloe, Chloe. _The name repeated over and over in rhythm like an echo in Beca's eardrums. A moment later the redhead herself stood before the DJ.

Now she could see the easy curve of her waist underneath her designer jeans and form fitting shirt. _Wow. _Piercing blue eyes peered down at her with a doe like innocence as she inspected the brunette with her oversized earphones draped over her slight shoulders. A friendly smile bloomed over her features. "Hi! I'm Chloe! This is Aubrey," she tipped her head over to her right to indicate the blonde. A lock of hair draped over her face which she elegantly tucked behind her ear again. _So adorable. _'We're captains of the Barden Bella's-"

'You're beautiful. I mean. I'm Beca." She blurted out in a rush. _Fuck, okay, now you're a freak. _There was a moment of silence and both of the standing girls looked at her with queer and slightly confused looks on their faces, before Chloe's lips quirked up into an easy smile. "Thank you. Cappella is where we make music with only our mouths." She said enthusiastically. "We sang back up for prince once. His butt is so tiny I can hold it in like, one hand." She held up a cupped hand for emphasis. Thankfully the shorter girl had gathered her wits about her "On purpose?" she muttered. Apparently the blonde had heard her though.

"Aca-scuse me? We've performed at the Lincoln performing arts centre you bitch!" she sneered, her face suddenly looked sallow. _Is she going to puke? _Beca quickly slipped her gear back into her bag and shielded it from any danger. Chloe's smile quickly turned nervous. She elbowed her friend. "Sorry about Aubrey. She gets a bit nervous. What do you say? Maybe you could come to the auditions next week."

"I dunno." The brunette murmured as she stood and shouldered her bag. "I don't think I can really sing." Beca looked down at her shoes for a moment but looked up just in time to catch Chloe's eyes directed at the dip in her shirt where the flesh of her chest was exposed. The redhead quickly refocused on the brunette's face and shrugged. "Well, think about it _Beca._" The brunette's name was purred quietly in the midday air as Chloe tugged Aubrey away by the elbow. Aubrey resisted for a moment, her eyes flicking speculatively between the two before she followed the red head back down the hill towards the path. Beca stared after them.

_She totally wasn't checking me out. _She though wearily. _And she's way too hot to be that chick from the showers. Plus, I'm pretty sure she had a tattoo. _

xXx

Like before, read and review. Reviews are kinda like incentives for me, and they do make me write faster.


End file.
